The death of Madam Foster
by Ways
Summary: The beloved founder, and owner of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friend's life comes to an end. Things become a little hectic around the house. Now that Mac is a teen and his beloved mentor, and friend is gone new emotions begin to swell in and he has no idea how to cope. And then new fun come's in wanna know what happens? Go ahead and read it! Rated T ust in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys author Ways here once again bringing you a new fanfic as much as I love action and adventure I thought I'd try my hand at a realistic touch on one of my favorite shows as a child. That's right I am going to write a fanfic on Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends. But this takes place like 5 years in the future written through Mac's POV. Cuz let's face it I need Mac a little more serious if wanna write this so I decided 13 is gonna be good enough, I'm 14 and believe me I'm one of the most serious people you will ever know (under the current circumstances). So ya, I would like to thank Cartoon Network for introducing me to Fosters as a child because the show taught me that imagination and friendship (cheesy iI know) the reason I thanked Cartoon Network is because as I' m writing this ist is the end of their 20****th**** anniversary month and I haven't thanked them in any of the fanfics this month I should've thanked them in (i.e. Our Little Virtual Trip To France, and Totally Fictional Island). So anyways on with the fanfic I hope you enjoy The Death of Madam Foster.**

**The Death of Madam Foster**

**Chapter 1: The funeral**

_I can't really explain what's happened here in Fosters' couple of months because even I can't explain what's happened. Sure Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo are my best friends and I've made more friends in school anc the deal had to be adjusted when I hit middle school last year. But that's not the point. About 3 months ago Madam Foster had gotten sick, it's a disease I can't explain Frankie and Mr. Herriman said I'm too young to understand. But when that happened things changed at Fosters, Herriman had been in Madam Fosters room all day along with Goo for a couple of hours each day so Frankie had to take over Herriman's job whileme, Goo, Eduardo, Wilt, and even Bloo took over a lot of Frankie's chores. I asked Goo every day if the Madam had gotten any better but she said no according to her for the first one and a half months she had been getting Greyer and greyer. At the second one and a half months she had been removed from the mansion and put into intensive care at the hospital everyone at the house wanted to see her so Frankie took some of her freetime to arrange when we could see her, even Duchess went to see her. When it was coming down to the wire last week she had finally given up and me, Bloo, Mr. Herriman, Goo, Wilt, and Eduardo had watched her die. The house has never been the same ever since._

I am seated on a chair inside the Foster's lobby which is filled with old people, imaginary friends, business associates, and rich people alike where the funeral is supposed to commence I am between Goo and Bloo. Go is crying and I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and tell her 'it's going to be ok' even Goo is tearing up a little as Madam Foster's lawyer is reading out of the bible. The whole thing is a blur really until Mr. McIntyre calls people up to say a few words about Madam Foster. I feel a little queasy as I watch Frankie get up to the Podium in her sleek black dress. She begins "My Grandmother was a kind hearted, gentle, and adventurous woman. She always told me stories about her youth and adult life, even as a child she was a straight forward and confident. She's traveled the globe and was a deep sea scuba diver, where she found 2 treasures, the world famous Foster's treasure but also her husband who was also dedicated to imaginary friends too. Together with the treasure they got the building funds to create Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends where she got married and kept her maiden name and had their first child, my father Arthur Trent. From then on she took in Imaginary friends into her mansion including her very own beloved Mr. Herriman who had been by her side since she was 2 and the very first couple of friends, Uncle Pockets, Wilt, Flame Broil Cody, and Josiah Wonkyshoes. The house had grown and she had decided to let people adopt the friends when a little girl known as Mary Ann Joseph had asked I she could take home one of the 20 friends she had in the house at the time. My Grandmother was a true hero making sure that all these friends were not left on the streets and cared for each of these friends as I they were her own where would we be without my Grandma?" She begins to tear up but continues in a weak sobbing manor, "Grandma, I wish that you were here to give me a hug and reassure me like you did to me and my father as a child, telling me that things would be ok, even now when things look so grim." _Wow poor Frankie this is the first time I've seen her let out feelings about her Grandmother's death. _We applaud as Frankie walks off the podium we applaud and it seems Bloo is fighting back the tears that are flooding his eyes.

Then Mr. Herriman comes to the podium _I can't imagine how he could be feeling now that Madam Foster's gone_, "As many of you know Madam Foster is my creator and I have to say that she was a kind, compassionate, young hearted woman who had quite the imagination. As you can see here," Herriman says and get's a bit of laughter _Good Mr. H a little laughter in such a trying time _"She gave me life, and was a true care giver even though I seem uptight to most people she understood me and was a true friend. We had our fun and games as a child, our growing bond as an adult, and a good laugh when she became an elderly woman. Even at her point of being an elder she still seemed like the sweet little girl that I hopped around with as a young rabbit. I truly will miss the madam and was with her in her final hours, now without her here I've done a lot of thinking, and I'm not done thinking, I just know that I should keep her legacy running, and that she will be in my heart forever." Mr. Herriman hops off the stage making his usually thumping sound.

Goo now gets up and walks onto the stage next. "I thought about this a million times in the past week and I decided that I would sing a song about Madam Foster." _I'm surprised I haven't heard Goo sing for_ _five years and if my memory serves correctly she wasn't very good._ She takes out an Ipod and puts it in a speaker. The sweet violins come in and she begins to sing

"I will always remember the times we spent together,

When I first brought in my friends,

When you believed in me when others didn't,

When I entertained you with my imagination.

To love and to lose you,

To care and to trust you,

To be your friend,

I will always remember you Madam Foster.

I will always remember the things you taught me,

How it's ok to be imaginative,

How it's ok to deeply care about someone,

How it's ok to be me.

To love and to lose you,

To care and to trust you,

To be your friend,

I will always remember you Madam Foster.

I will always remember your final moments.

How you smiled when we walked in that door,

How you told us those important things to always remember,

How you closed your eyes one last time.

To love and to lose you,

To care and to trust you,

To be your friend,

I will always remember you Madam Foster.

I will always remember, and love you Madam Foster."

_That was beautiful._ We all applaud as Goo walks off the podium and some of us are crying while Eduardo is whaling. I smile at her and give a little thumbs up this gets me a sheepish smile and a bit of a blush.

Wilt then takes the stage. "Madam Foster is a woman that has come very close to my heart. My story goes all the way back to Japan, with the famous basketball player Jordan Michaels. He was always beat by his brother in basketball so he created me. I taught him to be a better player and we ended up being a team that beat everyone in the neighborhood. Until we came to this big shot and his imaginary friend he really wanted to win this game and I lost. I thought I let him down so I ran away until I met up with the Madam who was in Japan to visit an old friend of her's and at the time the only one in the house was uncle Pocket's but she took me in and even flew me back here. Because of her I was able to recover from the belief that I had let my boy down and because of some friend's I've had here me and my boy were able to reunite I can't thank the madam enough for all she's done." Wilt walks off the stage.

We wait a little bit and then Mr. McIntyre comes back on the stage and asks "Would anyone else like to say a few words," I'm scared because it's like the man's cold brown eyes are daggers piercing into my own. _I don't want to say anything. I just can't not after what happened last week. _"Well then let's go to the cemetery then for the burial."

Me, Uncle Pocket's, Eduardo, Mr. Herriman, and a couple of men were chosen to bury the casket. I walk over to the casket and look at Madam Foster for the last time and my eyes well up with tears that reluctantly spill to the floor, one of the men, a man who had brown hair and glasses who I believe Frankie's Father puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. We then go and take a walk to the cemetery down the street. The walk to the cemetery was far longer than I would've ever imagined. It's not that the casket was all that heavy especially with Eduardo helping. But it was just the fact that I'm carrying Madam Foster's dead body to be buried. We lowered the casket into the ground and at that I felt like a piece of me was being lowered into the ground to be buried and left forever. We each got to put a mound of dirt on the casket I hesitated for a minute before finally releasing my shovel full. At this point I was ready to break down but I can't, I'm supposed to be the smart, straight-forward, and confident. If I begin to cry I don't know whwat people will do I start to cry.

Later after it's all over everyone is in the house and some people were reassuring Mr. Herrimam and Frankie, and me, Bloo, Goo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco were sitting in the room and all was silent between each of us until Bloo finally says "I can't believe she's gone."

This made Edaurdo start to cry and I say scornfully "Bloo!"

"No, Mac." Wilt says. "It's good to talk. It's really bad to just leave it all inside can be really bad for you psychologically."

"Alright, fine let's talk!" I say in a really irritable way.

Wilt looks down "Look, I'm sorry Mac ok. But you're not the only one who's sad about Madam Foster's death."

"Cococococococococco!" Coco says angrily.

"You know what fine!" I say angrily. "You can talk! But I'm out of here!"

I begin to storm out of the room but the door flies open and Mr. McIntyre stands there and I stop short. "Ah good, I'm glad you're all together." The old lawyer says.

"I was just leaving!" I say still a little angry.

"No you won't because you, Goo, Bloo, and Eduardo are all required to go to the auditorium for the viewing of Madam Fosters will.

"Viewing?" Wilt askes confused.

"Yes. Viewing. Madam Foster made a video for the Will."

"I'm sorry Mr. McIntyre but there's nothing Madam Foster would really want to leave me."

"Ah, that's what you think young man, but come see for yourself."

"Ugh. Fine!" I say angrily and walk out the room with Goo, Eduardo, and Bloo following close behind.

**Wow Mac is a testy little teenager. Well he's just become a teen. I don't know why but I found myself tearing up a little when I writing this. Oh well. This was actually a pretty short chapter for me only 6 pages on word. Pfft. I actually made a lot of 39 cluereferences calling Madam Foster Grace (You didn't think Madam was her first name did you?) , having her lawyer be Mr. McIntyre, and naming Frankie's dad Arthur Trent Foster. But it's cuz they were the first things that came to mind. Happy 20****th**** anniversary to Cartoon Network (at least at the time). Also I've decided to say something to sign off for each thing corresponding to what I do a fanfic on so here's the first one. Keep calm and use your imagination.**


	2. The Will

**We now return to another installment of the death of Madame Foster. I've finally gotten back to this and have been itching to write this chapter for a while! The last chapter was so sad… I'm not gonna lie a lot of these chapters will be sad because everyone's trying to deal with her being gone. It's nice to explore my childhood with this fic, because I'm really enjoying it. So now let's begin. Oh and also imagine Mac about the height of Goo in the show.**

**I do not own Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.**

**The Death of Madame Foster:**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Will**

I walked down the hall following Mr. McIntyre to the Fosters amphitheater with Bloo, Goo and Eduardo keeping their distance from me.

We walk in and see that there have been chairs with our names left on them we go and sit and I find I am between Bloo and Goo. Frankie sits next to Goo and gives us hugs, I gave her a hug back and couldn't help but remember the crush I had on her all those years back. The lights had dimmed and a single spot light shines down on Mr. McIntyre. "Welcome to the reading of Grace Fosters will, I am happy that all you have made it to this tragic event." He says clearing his throat yet keeping his calm and collective tone, "Grace Foster was a woman who was very calm," I couldn't help but smile at that one remembering how wild the woman could be "and serious woman with a heart of gold. She's helped many people over the years and has saved the lives of many imaginary friends." Once again I smile realizing it was true, "Now ladies and Gentlemen it's better if I let Grace tell us herself."

The screen then lights up and I see her on the screen. Frankie cries seeing her and I also tear up a bit as all the memories I have of her come surging back. _I see her walking down those grand steps when I first met her and she allowed bloo to stay here, I see her telling me to quit the bowling team and keep score, I see her knitting my knitting my stocking while talking to me about Santa, I see her giving me a hug and stealing my tickets to the UK, I see those final days in the hospital with the others in the hospital making her laugh with us one last time. _

I then look up at the screen again and she says "To Jackie Cones I leave my sandwich maker, so you don't send anyone to court for taking one again" Jakie smiles and does a little fist pump, "to Eduardo I leave my stuffed animals from my childhood," I look over at Eduardo who silently cries knowing not to interrupt too loudly, "to Frankie I leave 10 million $US as I know I can trust you and understand the need to move on to greater things," she smiles and nods saying something unintelligible through each gasp, "to my funny bunny, Mr. Herriman I leave all other possessions I have not and will not give away to anyone," the rabbit does nothing still keeping calm, "to Bloo I leave my limited addition bowling balls, you are very good at bowling and should pursue it as a passion" Bloo nods tears dropping down his face and I pat him on the back mouthing the words 'It'll be ok' he nods but I know he disagrees. "To Goo I leave my Karaoke machine, you've gotten very good at singing and should keep going I believe you'll be something big in the future," Goo smiles with the ever constant tears pouring down her face I put a hand on her knee and she smiles I can't help but smile back.

"Finally we have Mac." _Finally… I didn't realize I was out that long… _"You are one of the most imaginative people I have known. This imagination is something I had been looking for a long time before you came along and when you did I couldn't have been happier. I'd been watching you for a long time seeing you're interaction with the friends and looking over your grades in school as well. I was never sure about this. But I am now." Everyone looks at me and I shrink down in my seat unsure of what she is going to say. "I give you the deed to the house and every right to the Fosters' home bank account. You will be taking over management the day you turn 21. If you appear to still be in college at the time do not worry as I have a plan B should that happen. Mac I know this will be hard for you right now, but I promise that things will work out in the end, they always do. Goodbye everyone I'm sure we'll all meet again someday whenever the Lord believes its time. Goodbye everyone." The video ended and we all looked down saddened to know we would never hear that voice again.

The lights brightened and Mr. McIntyre comes out. "Well then, all things given in the will be given at the dining hall, for those of you who are not residents of the house, please pair up with an imaginary friend who will guide you there."

Everyone began to congest out of the amphitheater. Bloo came up to me and said "I can't believe you're going to own the house one day!"

"I know Mac, this is seriously awesome!" Goo said happily to me.

"Why me though?" I asked.

"Why would it be anyone else, you're smart, have a big heart, a huge imagination and you're really cu- I mean nice!"

"She's right!" Bloo said, "The only other people who I thought might get the house were McIntyre, Herriman, or Frankie. With Herriman nothing would change and McIntyre would borify everything in the house. With Frankie… well we all know that ended badly…"

"Mac," Frankie said, "You should feel happy! You're gonna own the house one day!"

"I don't feel happy…" I sighed.

Frankie bent down and hugged me "I know it's hard right now, we're all feeling terrible right now, but things will get better."

I sighed as I continue walking down the halls with the others. _I don't have what it takes to run this house I'm just the same little kid who came here 5 years ago to try and keep his best friend around. Madame Foster's crazy, no one in their right mind would hire me._

We finally made it into the kitchen and the others separated to collect what they got. I sat on a chair left to my thoughts.

_I was always wondered why you recommended that Business course for me, now I know. You were simply trying to meld me into the person you are. I'd never ever be like you, I can't be like you! You're humble, compassionate, and adventurous. Me, I'm just Mac! I wanted to be a doctor! I wanted to get married and settle down with a family! I can't do that here! What girl would ever agree to all of this! Madame Foster you're crazy! What the he-_

"Mr. Harlem" I heard a voice say and I looked up to see Mr. McIntyre standing above me.

"What do you want?" I ask him angrily.

"Calm… child." He said and then looked around. "I would like to speak to you in private."

"Why should I come with you?" I sneer.

"I'd like to discuss the will with you." He says calmly.

"Been there. Done that. I don't wanna do it!" I shouted at him.

"I don't think you have a choice." He replies.

"And if I refuse?" I ask. He sighs and then whistles; Eduardo comes and picks me up carrying me away. "Eduardo! Put me down."

"Sorry Senior Mac, but Mr. McIntyre told me to and I never back down from a big boss."

"Come on Ed!" I shout. "Who are you gonna trust? You're best friend you've known for five whole years, or some lawyer you just meet two days ago."

We approached the basement where Eduardo finally set me down. "Thank you Eduardo, you can leave now."

"Denada! Adios Sr. Mac and Sr. McIntyre." The bull friend said skipping off.

"Fine I'm here!" I snap at him. "What could you possibly show me in the basement?

"This," he says opening the door to the boiler room. Or at least what I thought was the boiler room. Inside there was an office with a desk with 2 chairs also there was a flat screen TV at the end of the room.

"Woah…" I gasped surprised that this was here.

"Like, it? Courtesy of Grace Foster. This was her private office."

"But when-" I begin but am cut off.

"It was always here. She just didn't want anyone mucking around in here."

"Ok. So what am I here for now."

"As you know, Madame Foster is dead." He said and I sighed looking down with blinking the tears out of my eyes. "But that doesn't mean her legacy won't continue, she wants you to be the person she was because she knows your capable."

"But why me?" I ask.

"I think this'll explain everything." Mr. McIntyre said holding up a dvd which he put into the disk drive of a DVD player I didn't realize was there before.

I look at the screen and see Madame Foster again. "Mac." She says. "If you're watching this that means I'm dead. Ah… well. I always knew I'd kick the bucket some day. But that's not the point. I know right now my death must be hard for you right now. It's hard for everyone else to. I know right now you don't want to run the house and I can understand that, when I was 13 even though I had Herriman I still didn't think I'd be running a house full of imaginary friends. Believe me when I say this but the house needs you."

"You have the perfect qualities to run this house, you know each and every friend by name, you have a kind-hearted spirit, you're smart, but most importantly you have the imagination. I knew this from the moment you stared into your eyes that you might have what it takes to run this place one day and as I got to know you and see you mature over the years, I learned how right I was. You are what this house needs. I have no idea what'll happen in the future but I trust you to be the man I want you to be when the time comes. So stop moping around and get back to your normal life! I'm dead yes! But that doesn't mean you should be sad forever! You're not running the house yet! I'm giving you eight whole years to prepare yourself for this Mac! So calm down… stay friends with Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Goo, and everyone else in this house! They need you most of all!"

The video ended and Mr. McIntyre turned off the tape. "Do you understand Mac? You're going to run the house. I'll give you time to think it over though."

He hands me a business card as we exit the room, "Here's my business card when you're ready to commit please talk to me. I'd guide you away but you know the way out."

**Boom! There you have it! The plot is now revealed! Mac is going to run the house, but of course he's hurt and confused. Sigh. At least I didn't feel like crying this time. But ya we're now going to see how this continues. I am estimating about 25 chapters for this fanfic all I know is most likely more than 20 and less than 35. In my opinion this was a little short, 5 pages is just not enough for me. Mac is gonna be fun to write again I always wanted to see him in an older sense and there you/I have it. So ya keep calm and use your imagination. Ways out!**


End file.
